cawfandomcom-20200216-history
John Octavian
John Octavian '''(born March 26, 1982) is a professional chat wrestler currently signed to World Chat Wrestling. He is known for his appearances with Cyber Chat Wrestling (CFC) and Virtual Chat Wrestling (VFC). He is credited for being the longest reigning champion in chat wrestling history, holding the Pure Championship for a record 93 days. Octavian has held 12 championships in his career. '''VFC (June 2009 - July 2009) John Octavian made his debut in chat wrestling on the VFC as a heel, interrupting a backstage interview involving then VFC Champion Charles Xavier. Octavian made his debut match, defeating Ryan Ryder by disqualification. The next week, he defeated Brandon X in a singles match. Octavian would immediately be pushed to the main event, where he fought Charles Xavier in an Ironman Match at Unleashed 2009, which he would be unsuccessful. On the July 24th 2009 episode of Warzone, Octavian defeated Xavier in a Falls Count Anywhere Match to win the VFC Championship. However, on the July 27th episode of Shockwave, Xavier defeated Octavian in a Steel Cage match to regain the VFC Championship. After Xavier parted from the brand, Kevin Edwards would award Octavian with the VFC Championship. Octavian would then part ways with the company shortly after. WCW (November 2009 - Present) : Octavian would join WCW in late November, in hopes of capturing gold. He would do that eventually, as he defeated Brandon X in a tables match to win the Hardcore Championship. Although, he would later lose it to Shawn Carter. Shawn Carter would part ways with WCW, and Octavian would defeat Joe Jones to win the vacant Hardcore Championship. He would hold this championship for 71 days. On Fury, he would develop a heel persona, becoming a follower to a pure lifestyle. He would insult the fans for being "sinners" and not repenting, and dubbing himself "The Prophet of Purity". On an episode of Intensity, he would burn the Hardcore Championship, and introduce the brand new "Pure" Championship, claiming that the title cannot be defended in an hardcore environment. On the June 5th, 2010 episode of Fury, a 3 - on - 3 elimination tag match between Revolution and the Ministry of Greatness took place, where Octavian last eliminated Joe Jones to become WCW Champion. Octavian would then lose the Pure Championship immediately after to Joe Jones in an impromptu match. At Massacre 2010, Octavian would regain the Pure Championship against Joe Jones in a ladder match. However, he would also lose the WCW Championship to Drew Korr in a Fatal Four Way Steel Cage match including Joe Jones and Shawn Carter. : Octavian would rekindle his historic feud with rival, Charles Xavier, feuding over Octavian's Pure Championship. At No Escape 2010, Octavian and Xavier would compete in a Steel Cage match, reminiscent of their Steel Cage match in 2009. Octavian would win this match and retain his championship. On July 21st 2010, it was announced Octavian would face Xavier in a 5 Stages of Hell match for the Pure Championship at the first ever Pride and Glory 2010. At Pride and Glory 2010, Octavian would lose this historic match, and afterwards would shake Xavier's hand and celebrate with him, ending the feud. WCW would then go on a hiatus until October. On October 25th 2010, Octavian returned to WCW as a face, dropping the purity gimmick and taking on the nickname "Paragon of Wrestling", the shining example of a great technical wrestler. He would then instantly engage in a feud with former Revolution teammate Matt Smasher. Smasher would defeat Octavian in a long, brutal match, setting up a rematch at Retribution 2010, ending in a draw. Octavian and Smasher would show respect for each other after the match. Feud with Drew Korr (2010 - 2011) On a November 28th episode of Shockwave, Drew Korr viciously attacked John Octavian backstage. The next week, Korr explained that his attack on Octavian was far overdue, and that he held him down and manipulated him for so long. He also said that now he's more dangerous than he has ever been, he'll make Octavian's life a living hell. On a December 11th 2010 episode of Shockwave, Octavian sustained a minor concussion in a match against Drew Korr from a Twisted Brainbuster on the steel steps. He returned 2 weeks later, replacing an injured Matt Smasher in a Pure Champion match at Kingdom Come 2010. He came up short, succumbing to his injury as Korr hit the Twisted Brainbuster for the win. On December 29th 2010, a contract signing was held between Drew Korr and John Octavian on Shockwave, where they would have an Unsanctioned match for the Pure Championship at Inception 2011. John Octavian would lose this match after Drew Korr hit a Twisted Brainbuster on the steel steps. On January 16th 2011 episode of Shockwave, it was announced that Drew Korr and John Octavian would compete in a Hell in a Cell match for the Pure Championship. Drew also added the stipulation that if he lost, he would retire from WCW. At No Escape 2011, John Octavian defeated Drew Korr in a grueling match, winning his fourth Pure Championship and ending Drew's career. After the match, the rivals shook hands and celebrated with also former Reolution member Matt Smasher. Feud with Matt Smasher (2011) ''' On the following Shockwave, Octavian announced he would team with his former Revolution member Matt Smaseher to compete against Uprising's Ted Ezekiel and Enak. On February 16th episode of Shockwave, Smasher attacked Octavian during the match, Brogue Kicking him and leaving him helpless to a Tombstone Piledriver by Enak. Smasher explained his actons the following week, saying that Octavian took all of the spotlight for himself in Revolution and used himself an Drew Korr for his own benefit. Octavian lashed back by saying sneak attacks and belittling him wouldn't accomplish anything, and he's the biggest coward of them all. On March 4th episode of Shockwave, it was announced that Smasher and Octavian would compete in a 30 minute Ironman match at Pride and Glory 2011. On March 11th episode of Shockwave, Octavian defeated Jon Morningstar in a Last Man Standing Champion vs. Champion Title Unification match to make the Pure Championship the top championship in WCW. At Pride and Glory 2011, Octavian defeated Smasher by a 7 - 6 win lead by tapping out Smasher with the Dragon Sleeper in the final 20 seconds. On April 2nd episode of Shockwave, Smasher demanded a rematch against Octavian, claiming his win was a "fluke". Smasher got what he wanted, as it was announcedon April 9th episode of Shockwave that they would compete in a 3 Stages of Hell match. Over the next couple of weeks, Smasher and Octavian would compete in singles matches on Shockwave to determine the match types. On April 16th episode of Shockwave, Octavian defeated Smasher to make the first stipulation a Submission Match. On April 23rd episode of Shockwave, Smasher defeated Octavian with interference from Adam McReary to make the second stipulation a Ladder Match. On Apil 30th episode of Shockwave, Octavian defeated Smasher to make the third stipulation a Steel Cage Match. At Retribution 2011, Smasher won the Submission Match, Octavian won the Ladder Match, and the Steel Cage Match was considered a draw as both man's feet touched the floor at the same time. The match was considered a draw and Octavian retained his Pure Championship. On May 8th episode of Shockwave, Smasher demanded one more rematch against Octavian. Octavian accepted, and on May 15th episode of Shockwave, it was announced at Supremacy 2011 that they would compete in a Last Man Standing Match. At Supremacy 2011, after many interferences from Adam McReary, Smasher defeated Octavian to become a 2 - time Pure Champion, ending his 93 day reign. '''Heel Turn; Feud with Jaye Sanders (2011) On the May 31st episode of Shockwave, Octavian lost his rematch to Matt Smasher due to an inadvertent distraction from Jaye Sanders. On the June 7th episode of Shockwave, a one night returning Drew Korr defeated Octavian. After the match, Octavian showed signs of a heel turn by throwing a tantrum in the ring. The next week, during a match between Kevin Edwards and Jaye Sanders for the vacant WCW Championship in a Steel Cage, Octavian attacked Jaye Sanders by throwing the cage door in his face, giving Kevin Edwards the win. On June 21st episode of Shockwave, Octavian teased explaining his actions, but instead just said "New Life". Later that night, Octavian attacked Sanders yet again, TKOing him on the stage during a match with Ted Ezekiel. On July 3rd episode of Shockwave, Jaye Sanders called out Octavian, but instead appeared on the titantron, stating biblical verses on New Life. It was announced later that night that John Octavian would face Jaye Sanders for the first time ever at Unleashed. At Unleashed 2011, Jaye Sanders defeated John Octavian by a victory roll. After the match,Octavian attacked Jaye Sanders, injurying his knee and giving him a minor concussion. On the following Shockwave, Octavian explained his actions on the titantron, saying that Jaye Sanders shouldn't be the role model of the people, and the fans are sinners who do not heed his words and don't repent for their sins. He also said his New Life will be the end of Jaye Sanders's life. The next week, Sanders returned, wanting a rematch against Octavian. Octavian accepted, setting up a match at Vendetta 2011. Octavian defeated Jaye Sanders at Vendetta 2011 by locking in the Dragon Sleeper, making Jaye Sanders pass out. On August 13th episode of Shockwave, it was announced that John Octavian would face Jaye Sanders at Summerbrawl 2011 in a No Disqualification match. Also, Octavian formed an alliance with Matt Smasher and Enak (formely the English Inquisition) to form Triumvirate after attacking Jaye Sanders and the returning Drew Korr. On August 20th episode of Shockwave, Triumvirate (John Octavian and Matt Smasher) defeated Jaye Sanders and Drew Korr. After the match, Octavian did the God's Last Call on Sanders but fell to Drew Korr's Twisted Brainbuster. At Summerbrawl 2011, John Octavian defeated Jaye Sanders with the God's Last Call after Enak interfered. The following Shockwave, Octavian and Sanders fought one last time, but this time for the vacant WCW Championship. Jaye Sanders defeated John Octavian with the Dead Level. ---- Finishers/Signatures: *Total Knock Out (TKO) / God's Last Call - (Fireman's Carry Spinning Cutter, sometimes off the second rope) *Dragon Sleeper, sometimes standing or from a Romero Stretch *Exploder Suplex Regular Moves: *Diving Leg Drop *Dragon Screw *Dragon Suplex *Dropkick, sometimes on an opponent against turnbuckle *Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster *Knee Drop *Northern Lights Bomb *Reverse DDT, usually followed by Dragon Sleeper *Straight Jacket *Straight Jacket Neckbreaker Stables: *Revolution (John Octavian, Drew Korr, and Matt Smasher) *'Triumvirate (John Octavian, Enak, and Matt Smasher)' Nicknames: *'"The Prophet of Purity"' *'"New Life" ' *"The Tactical Technician" *"The Paragon of Wrestling" Entrance Themes: *"Dark Matrix" by David Carlin *"Fadeaway" by Celldweller *"Turn the Page" by Metallica *'"Requiem for a Dream" by Clint Mansell' ---- Championships and Accomplishments: VFC *VFC Champion (2 times) *VFC Hardcore Champion (2 times) *VFC Tag Team Champion (1 time) WCW *WCW Champion (1 time) *Pure/Hardcore Champion (4 times) *WCW Tag Team Champion (2 times)